


Summoned Shitposts

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Crack [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Things from the heroes Shade hears.





	1. Guardian of Memes

Berkut: I am the Meme Guardian, Guardian of the Memes

Reinhardt: Greens quiver before him!

Berkut *towards Julia, Nino, Titania and Hector*: FUCK OFF


	2. Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander no

Reinhardt: There is only one thing worse than being killed. Boom. *takes paper off sign so it fully reads Anthony being killed*

Xander: Anthony.

Reinhardt: XANDER NO

 

[Comic I drew before of this](https://www.deviantart.com/lord-berkut/art/YOU-RE-GONNA-SUMMON-BERKUT-XANDER-745291998)


End file.
